ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Valgora (QAGS Supplement)
Valgora is a pseudo-civilized world which mimics a greco-middle-age earth. The planet exists on the material plane and is home to every imaginable race in existence, and even some that are unknown. A land of ancient peace, war is a distant memory for most but a vastly approaching reality for all as long-rooted political corruption and deception become apparent. Valgorian adventurers are often curious as to what tomorrow's uncertainty will bring, and generally a pleasant bunch. Adventurers in this setting are of the first breed of new warriors for the common good (or harbringers of the greater evil) and as such will find quick fame, hard-fought and learned battle skills, and an ever-lasting love for their companions. Valgora, condensed, is a world of endless beauty and peace, but this peace is on the verge of breaking. Citizens are turning towards adventurers and travelers to protect them, and in return, they offer unyielding loyalty and support. 'Geography' Valgora is made up of one huge super continent, and one major island. The mainland is regionally divided by members of the regions resident races, with three major ruling states enforcing control over the weaker regions. On the mainland, the northern half of the land is ran by the draconic kingdom of Ghikva, while the southern half if ruled by the human kingdom of Malsvir. Hesjing, the major island off the eastern coast, is ruled by the city-state metropolitan Talara which enforces its rule onto the coastal areas of the eastern mainland as well. All three political superpowers have lived under a peace treaty for more than 10,000 years. ''Ghikva'' See Ghikva The northern lands of Valgora's supercontinent are collectively ruled under the dictatorship of Ghikva. A kingdom led by a neutral draconic line since its conception, Ghikva is a beautiful countryside. Most of the land is left natural, with only a few major cities dotting the region. Most natural Ghikvans are honest, hardworking, simple individuals who prefer to keep to themselves. The country is psuedo-communist, with the farmer's yearly crops being equally dispersed throughout the entire population reguardless of income or nobility. The land is ruled currently by Uron Delpear the third, from the capital of Ghikva City. The parliament and the King get along fairly well for the most part, and are currently working on community development programs to increase Ghikvan National Pride. Their latest fiasco, a National Football League, fell thru unfortunately (and the injured fey sued the government as well, for putting her on a team against a storm giant). Ghikva is the perfect destination for those seeking the parts of the world still undiscovered, and for those who simply wish to live and let live. Areas of Interest Ghikva takes pride in its natural beauty, and hosts many "walkabout tours" which allow tourists to go on semi-guided tours through some of Ghikva's natural parks and protected areas. Earth Day is a huge celebration throughout all of Ghikva, and is expanded to last a full week. New visitors to the land may wish to venture to Cape Beckon, the northernmost landmass of Ghikva. The waters there are said to be the hardest challenge to the greatest of fishermen. The capital city, Ghikva City, is centrally located and offers the best nightlife and most active environment in the entire region. The Frell Mountain Range and its surronding area is still considered the largest unmapped lands on the continent, and many individuals seek to find out what is hidden there. ''Malsvir'' See Malsvir Also known as The Warm Lands, Malsvir is an eclectic state. A combination of numerous small racial city-states, Malsvir is a loose coalition with an elected Kingly line. A new King is elected if the reigning King has not produced a suitable heir by the age of 30 (human years). Of the three major political superpowers, Malsvir is both the strongest and the weakest at the same time. Its intensely diverse population, and that said population's adaptation to some of the wild lands of the region, have made its people the strongest and most capable of any society. However, ignorance and racism plague it to the point where city-states of different racial backgrounds find it hard to provide each other with open trade. Although peaceful (mostly), recent rumors have been emerging that the King's heir, Prince Thraun, is building an army in preparations for an expansion campaign. The King is too sickly to prevent this from happening. Areas of Interest The great capital metropolis of Freudin has long stood as the largest city in the lands, and plays host to the most diverse populance in the world. The Barren and Tulin Desserts are home to the most unique, strange, and possibly insane individuals who call the oases of these places home. Many individuals travel every year to Sykuin for the largest religious festival in the world. ''Island of Hesjing'' See Island of Hesjing Ruled by the reigning metropolis of Talara, the island of Hesjing is the smallest of all the major superpowers in the world. It came to this status with the financial capital gained from being the easiest way of travel between Malsvir and Ghikva (the natural currents of the ocean provide faster travel, and the way is safer due to the agressive wildlife of the land between the two)and due to the great economic development spurred by the ruling House of Caex. The island's small land mass is taken up predominately by the metropolis of Talara, whose outskirts extend to Mt. Hesjing in the south. The small village of Aevir lies to the southwest of the island, and its few residents maintain the vast farmlands along the west between the village and Talara. Other than the Zaran Monastary and a major druidic encampment, the Talaran Highlands along the cliffs in the southeast is mostly free of inhabitants. The southernmost part of the island is dominated by the mass Tomb of the Unknown. Areas of Interest The metropolis of Talara has many local establishments that have gained world-wide infamy through travelers from across the globe. The Grand Arena is said to be the best place in Valgora to wager a bet on a good fight, and the The Tall Tales Tavern is the place to go to find out what you need to know. Crazy Maurg is said to know alot about things that people aren't suppose to know about. The Tomb of the Unknown in the south has been the bane of adventurers for a millenia. None but Velor may enter. The entrance way is unknown, but suspected to be along the cliffs of the south. None know what is inside, but many scholars from the Talaran University have made their hypothesis known. The most widely accepted belief is that it is the final resting place of Velor's ancestors. Just off the western shore, and in the mouth of the docking district, lies tiny Argyle Isle. The Isle is home to Argyle's Beacon, the signaling lighthouse for the docks. Also on the small dot of land is Argyle's Keep. Due to the cliffs of the island, the docking district is the only acceptable place of seaborn-entrance on the island. In case of invasion, the keep was built for a final wall of defense. However, its wall of 1,000 cannons is mostly in disrepair, and few live who would even know how to use them. Argyle, the white-haired dwarf of apparent limitless age is a rare sight and said to bring good luck. 'Political World' For as long as historians can recall, Valgora has existed in a state of peace. Other than occasional racial territorial disputes, war is unheard of. This is both Valgora's greatest achievement and worse weakness. Rumors of war are starting to spread through the world as the kingdom of Ghikva begins to build up its troops in plans of increasing its territory. Valgorans are not prepared for war. They have not ever seen it, and because of this, do not know how to prepare for it. Even those in Ghikva are only doing guesswork on how they should raise an army. Leaders of the world are attempting to unite their people in a bound of fellowship before war strikes. However, their lack of knowledge on the subject and lack of ability to properly lead their people has all but left them as powerless figure heads in near-uprising states. Fear and propaganda now run the free world. 'History of Valgora' ''The Forgotten Times'' Long ago, legend tells of a different world. The lands were spread out as the mighty sea roared between Ghikva and Malsvir, and society was bleak. Not much is known of the time before the tidal change. What is known is sporatic information picked up from the few remaining artifacts that lie in the hidden corners of the world, and at the deepest bottoms of the ocean's floor. The human population was known to be the only major population, if not the only, as no sign of non-human life has yet emerged through historical dig sites. The only solid fact is that society had fell into an immoral lifestyle, and was punished. Not by a Diety of any sort, but by the first known coming of non-human life. The Radiant Dragon Talamon came into being through unknown methods. A creature of great power and good intentions, he was saddened at the loss of heart of the world. Thus, he sought out the few good souls remaining, and took them to a far away continent. He told them to rebuild the world into a better place. The rest of the world, Talamon wiped clean. Using his final breath and prayers, he pull together the lands of the world from the distances of the ocean into the supermass they are now, so that all could live together. Without a mate, he also produced one solitary egg. It is known that through generations, Valgora has always lived under the presence of but one Radiant Dragon, and peace, atleast for the most part, has remained since the great tidal change. ''The Exploratory years and the Discovery of Hesjing'' Nearly 4,000 years after the great tidal change, the world had forgotten its past. History became myth, and rotted away in rare scrolls in back alley librarys, labeled Novels. Humans lived beside un-numbered other races, and all races had an inborn thirst for adventure and discovery. It was with this discovery that sailor's finally began to explore the sea again. Within years, the only other major land, the Island of Hesjing, was discovered. In time, with the advancement of ship-technology, Hesjing's location would become barely a two-hour trip from the nearest points on the mainland, and it nestled roughly between Ghikva and Malsvir's main border. This fact led to it quickly becoming a vast port city, hosting great commerce and the most exotic market in the known world. Hesjing, to this day, has never been deemed as a country in its own right, but has always held home to the reigning City-State rule of its port city Talara. The only other settlements on the island, a farming village and a drudic encampment, found no harm in this and have always willingly been under Talarn law. Eventually, Corsdin, the current living Radiant Dragon, made his way to the piece of land that didn't quite make it all the way back under his ancestor's prayer: the Island of Hesjing. He loved it so much he made its major mountain: Mt. Hurthi, his new home. It is from the place that all of his kind have lived since. Corsdin took great joy in conversing with the residents of the newly formed Talara, and it was with great pride that he appointed its first Urathear, or King, of Talara. After great studies of the people of the Island, he choose Rian Caex, a local blacksmith, as the Urathear of Talara. Rian was a good soul with a wise mind, and since that day, his line has always ruled Talara in the most noble and just of manners. ''The tidings of War and Modern Day'' Sadly, peace is not an immortal thing. In recent years, rumors have begun to amass that Thraun, heir to the throne of Malsvir, wishes to control more land than his father does. He has been amassing an army for many years. As of current, the army is not quite ready for war. However, the knowledge of this has led to fear and paranoia throughout the world, and many communities have begun to train themselves for war as well. Because of this, weaponsmiths and armorsmiths have created thousands of new and fascinating equipment with the new found wealth they have earned, as every day commoner's begin to purchase items to defend themselves. Velor, the current living Radiant Dragon, is quite aware of the change in thought, but has not yet spoke about it to anyone. His thoughts are still unknown, as are his intentions. 'Races of Valgora' Valgora enjoys an immensely diverse population. Humans vastly outnumber all other races, and can be found among any of the lands of the known world. The vast majority of the draconic population can be located in the northern lands of Ghikva. Intermingled in those same lands are major tribes of Orcs, Elvish societies, and Dwarven encampments. The southern continent is home to the great halfling population of Valgora, the capital of the Gnomes, and home to the tribal human populace. Hesjing, as a major port town and an island, enjoys some of every race. Many aquatic beings also spend time on the island. Spread out among the entire land one can find any race known to man, and some that aren't. However, these other races, such as the mighty minotaurs and the unpredictable fey, do not have a large enough population to hold political power throughout the lands of Valgora. 'Spirituality' The average Valgorans religious and spiritual beliefs and practices are as varied and sporatic and as the races that populate its world. The most devout patrons are the paladins of the Order of Vargach, Qualirian's Druidic followers, and members of the various monastarys devoted to Zaran. On the opposite end of the spectrum, followers of Yeshua and JuWell take their faith in stride and are rarely noticable at a glance. There are a few major religious holidays throughout the known world, which vary slightly in different areas due to specific cultures. The longest and most consistent is the week-long Sykuin celebration. This event takes place beginning the first full week in the month of Throden every year. It celebrates the legend of Vargach, a mortal who fought his way from the life of a blacksmith to the head of the pantheon, and whose final ascension took place in the town of Sykuin. Every year, thousands of Vargach's followers come from all over the world to attend the festival. Other minor holiday's include JuWell's New Dawn, a passionate affair for lovers every New Years Day and Qualirian follower's staunchly-taught Earth Day, which celebrates a better care taking of our planet. *'LG': Vargach *'NG': Yeshua *'CG': Morton Frightful *'LN': Hex *'TN': Qualirian *'CN': JuWell *'CE': Darshul *'NE': Belial *'LE': Nestor 'Valgoran Calendar' All cultures of Valgora have adobted a universal time system. The system revolves around the planet's position and orbiting of its Sun. Every cycle the planet makes is a year. Each year includes 365 Days, with a leap year every four years that includes one extra day. There are 12 months in a year with a fluctuating amount of days. Each week consists of Seven days. The 12 months of the year are as follows (in order of their yearly occurance): Kathend, Caex, Aussir, Ner, Throden, Ux, Edar, Loreat, Osind, Wux, Murth and Charir. Each week contains seven days, which, in order of weekly occurance, are as follows: Earenk, Yrev, Unsinti, Vignar, Pok, Kosi, and Zyak. A typical commoner works from breakfast thru dinner with a short lunch break from Kathend through Ux and enjoys family time on Kosi and Zyak. Depending on one's religious views, faith-based gatherings can be a daily occurance or as little as never, and are not bound to the thoughts of days or time. 'Points of Interest' * Island of Hesjing, reigning city-state of the island of Hesjing * Mt. Hurthi, mountain home of Velor * Sykuin, where it is said Vargach accended to his throne * The Tall Tales Tavern & The Tall Tales Tavern Two, Talara & Ghikva's most famous franchise Inns. **Always someone needing help or knowing something here. * TwoTone Trollbane's Twin Springs Faire, a traveling carnivale that always needs assistance 'Significant Figures' * Martivir Caex, of the House of Caex, rulers of Talara * Azule StrongArm, residing leader of the Order of Vargach * Velor, a Radiant Dragon who has protected Hesjing for a millenia * Jean Luke Pierre, founder of the Order of Vargach * Crazy Maurg, the Island of Hesjing's reigning cat lady * Sir Argyle, the dwarf caretaker and namesake of Argyle Island, Beacon, and Keep. Recluse. 'Notable Villians' * Drubai, the young and rebelous black dragon from the north * Thraun, heir to the throne of Malsvir, who wishes to end the peace treaty * Lord Arvian Victor SternHelm, Ranger General of the Ghikvan Militia * Raymond Reynolds, Lord of the Rats, the were-rat leader of the International Thieve's Guild **(does business under their front as the "Bucket of Blood" tavern chain) 'Plot Hooks & DM Materials' Using Valgora in your campaign can be great and fun. With any campaign, once you become the DM it is your world to change and shape to your own needs and ends. However, here are some ideas to assist you working a session with your players. * Valgora is actually Earth, thousands of years in the future. Imagine the surprise your Players will have when their PCs stumble upon a hidden ruin that looks strangely like the Eiffel Tower. In a game that includes time-altering magical items, a non-human PC might feel like a fish out of water if he/she finds themself off the Jersey Turnpike. Using this bit of DM-Knowledge can be a great way to develop a non-meta-gaming mentality in your players. Yes, of course they know what the Eiffel Tower is, but their PCs wouldn't, and might wish to learn more about it. * To date, denizens of Valgora have only discovered one major piece of land other than the super continent. Those who did discover it lived lives of rich and fame afterwards. The thirst for adventure, fame, fortune, or any combination of the three may strive PCs to set sail to see whats beyond the horizon. This is an excellent way for a DM to add a large area of his/her own design into the Valgorian world. * Politics is a messy business. In a deeply role-play centric campaign, with players that enjoy NPC interaction on a non-combat level, Valgora provides the perfect setting. The world is in a pre-war paranoid state after many years of peace. Kings, Leaders, and Commoners have no idea how to properly prepare for war or how to handle times of non-peace, as none of them have ever had to fight in a battle. The PCs can find a way to encourage ordinary men to follow them to the front lines of the upcoming war, or use words of wisdom to calm down power-hungry warmongers. ---- Category:Valgora Setting Category:Browse